MMMystery on the Friendship Express/Gallery
Getting the cake inside the train The top of the cake S2E24.png|A most mouth-watering opening. Pinkie and Mrs. Cake looking at cake S2E24.png|Each of those flowers is hoof-made. Pinkie, The Cakes, and Cake S2E24.png|Mr and Mrs.Cake admiring their latest creation. Pinkie Talking About the Cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake are glad that Pinkie agreed on the job S2E24.png|''We are glad you agreed to help us, Pinkie!'' Pinkie Pie 'Absolutely!' S2E24.png|Absolutely! Applejack interrupting S2E24.png|''We need to get that cake moving!'' PinkieHatS2E24.PNG|Pinkie Pie purposely prepared to proceed! Big McIntosh carrying the cake S2E24.png|A heavy cake indeed Big Mac struggling with cake S2E24.png|Considering he was able to pull Berry Punch's house with no problem, is the cake made of dark matter? Big Mac sweating S2E24.png|That's mighty heavy, right Big MacIntosh? Pinkie and Big Mac S2E24.png|Flashing helmet is ready. Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png|Hmm, I wonder who or what those hearts on Berry Punch's sign are for Pinkie guidding Big Mac S2E24.png Big Mac about to slip S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake worried S2E24.png|The cake barely stays put. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are asked to help S2E24.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are needed. Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png|A Little Pegasistance Rainbow Dash saving the cake S2E24.png|Whoa,watch out! Cakes shocked S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (1st time) S2E24.png|Nighty night Mr. Cake. (Cake faint count: 1). Twilight willing to help S2E24.png|Always adorkably willing to help! TwilightMagicS2E24.PNG|With Magic! The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png|A nice protective spell, just to be safe Mr. Cake Fainting (2nd time) S2E24.png|Too much stress on poor Mr. Cake. (Cake faint count: 2). Applejack and Rarity helping too S2E24.png|Because this is really going to help. Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png|It's always best to have super, duper extra measures of assurance. Pinkie near the train S2E24.png Mr. Cake hyperventilating S2E24.png|Could someone get Mr. Cake a paper bag to breathe into? Pinkie in front of train door S2E24.png|Almost there. Pinkie opening train door S2E24.png|Now all we need to do is... Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it...in? Mr. Cake Fainting (3rd time) S2E24.png|Third time's the charm (Cake faint count: 3). Aboard the train Train wall laid down S2E24.png|Poor Big Mac. He's so shy he's hiding behind the credits. Big McIntosh replacing the train car wall S02E24.png|Hmmm. Ehrm, what's he doing now? Big McIntosh with hammer S2E24.png|Oh. I see. He's telling the ponies to shut it or else he's gonna break in. Pinkie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png|At least, everypony else is settled. Rarity just lovely S2E24.png|"I'm sure the festivites will be just lovely!" Rarity gets jabbed S2E24.png|Applejack jabbed Rarity in good faith. Rarity hey! S2E24.png|Hey! Why did you do that!? Rarity oww! S2E24.png|Don't worry Rarity it won't leave a mark. Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png Applejack about to touch cake S2E24.png Pinkie stopping Applejack from touching cake S2E24.png|No touchy-touchy! Cake in Pinkie's eye S2E24.png|Delicate eye details for the cake. Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Pinkie on table with MMMM S2E24.png Applejack tongue out S2E24.png|Applejack sure do love them MMMMs. Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy S2E24.png Gustave at the door S2E24.png Eclairs shining S2E24.png|Gustave's delicious and blinding Eclaires Gustave shining his eclairs S2E24.png|Real Bakers always bring their own dramatic lighting Gustave le Grand stroking his moustache S2E24.PNG|(twizzle de moustache) Nnyeah, shee? Confident Gustave le Grand S2E24.png Pony Joe at train door S2E24.png Doughnut Joe S2E24.png|The power of an average joe? Doughnut Joe showing off 'Doughnutopia' S2E24.png|Doughnutopia. Doughnut Joe with 'Doughnutopia' S2E24.PNG|Hmm, I never would have thought that a city made of doughnuts would need sprinkles to stand out... Pony Joe 'Forever!' S2E24.png|FOREVER! (Pinkie: Hey, that's what I said!) Chocolate mousse moose at door S2E24.png|The mousse moose. Pinkie asking 'what's your name' to chocolate moose S2E24.png|So very life-like! Mulia Mild introducing herself to Pinkie S2E24.png Chocolate Mousse Moose S2E24.png Gustave's Exquisite Eclairs S2E24.png Pinkie, Pony Joe, Mulia and Gustave S2E24.png Pinkie and bakers looking at each other angrily S2E24.png|Welcome to Iron Chef!! Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie blocking entrance S2E24.png Pinkie Pie LoL face S2E24.png|"Mmm!" Rarity LOL face 2 S2E24.png|"Mmm?" Rainbow Dash sooo S2E24.png|"Sooooo." I can care less, right? Pinkie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png|They want to laugh. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png|Look at the look on Fluttershy's face. Pinkie grabbing on Applejack's head S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie protecting the cake S2E24.png|"I'll show them!" Pinkie Pie talking to the cake S2E24.png|"I'll stay up all night to protect you!" Guarding the cake Pinkie looking after MMMM S2E24.png|On cake guarding duty. Pinkie guarding cake S2E24.png|Getting tired... Pinkie still guarding cake S2E24.png|Drooping... Pinkie feeling sleepy S2E24.png|Must stay awake... Pinkie mane blown over S2E24.png Pinkie 'Stop!' S2E24.png|"Stop, you saboteur! Silhouette of a pony S2E24.png Pinkie chasing S2E24.png|"I have you now! Pinkie almost going to fall S2E24.png Pinkie at the end of the train S2E24.png|Where is the pony? Pinkie Pie looking around for intruders S2E24.png Pinkie looking at behind S2E24.png Pinkie in front of door S2E24.png Silhouette of a pony behind the door S2E24.png Pinkie seeing something S2E24.png Pinkie running S2E24.png|"I got away with it! Aww yeah!" Pinkie opening the door S2E24.png|A-Ha! Pony loading coal into furnace S2E24.png|I'm just shoveling coal... um... if that's all right with you. Pinkie looking at the MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie glad that MMMM is okay S2E24.png Pinkie between the two windows S2E24.png Curtain is closing S2E24.png|Oh, this can't be good. Pinkie standing S2E24.png|You know, Pinkie. It would be less dark if you open your eyes. Pinkie noticing crooked picture S2E24.png PinkiePictureS2E24.PNG Pinkie fixing the portrait's position S2E24.png Pinkie walking S2E24.png|"Overreacting my hoof." Pinkie keeping a close eye on MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie keeping a close eye on MMMM 2 S2E24.png Pinkie falling asleep S2E24.png|Tired much? Pinkie sleeping S2E24.png|Rise and shine, Pinkie Pie, rise and shine... PinkieSnoreS2E24.PNG Pinkie scratching herself S2E24.png|Pinkie is best dog. Pinkie waking up S2E24.png Pinkie after waking up S2E24.png|''The cake!'' Pinkie Pie looks at the cake S2E24.png Pinkie saying "MMM" S2E24.png|That adoring grin as she finds delight in the delicious appearance of the MMMM! Pinkie happy S2E24.png Twilight awake S2E24.png|Groggy Twilight. Twilight surprised S2E24.png|Whoa! Twilight looking at cake S2E24.png Twilight with the cake S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle find clues S2E24.png|You'd better hold off on giving yourself an award just yet, Pinkie. Twilight moving the table S2E24.png|"Look..." Cake destroyed S2E24.png|The cake is awry. Pinkie surprised S2E24.png Pinkie super shocked face S2E24.png|That gasp sounds a little familiar... Investigation Pinkie screaming S2E24.png|The Pinkie Pie scream of FAIL! Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and griffon S2E24.png|Mrph. Who dareth waketh us?! Pinkie Pie worried S2E24.png|"It's the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness! Pinkie hoof up S2E24.png|"It's been... MMMM destroyed S2E24.png|...mutilated!" Crowd gasping S2E24.png Pinkie Pie whodunnit S2E24.png Twilight who did it S2E24.png|"You mean who did it." Pinkie pointing at Twilight S2E24.png|Who did-done-dood-it! Twilight pointing S2E24.png|''Now'' you mean whodunit. Pinkie with Twilight S2E24.png|Exactly! Pipe on Pinkie's tongue S2E24.png|Pinkie once again demonstrates that she is a Yoshi Twilight ok weird S2E24.png|Okay... weird. Bubble on Twilight's face S2E24.png|This is a bubbly kind of face distortion. Pinkie with destroyed cake S2E24.png|pinkie holmes Twilight and Applejack S2E24.png Pinkie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png|Pinkie dubs Twilight the Watson Twilight becoming Pinkie's lowly assistant S2E24.png|Who asks silly questions with obvious answers Twilight yeah right S2E24.png|I could take you seriously Pinkie, but I won't. Twilight with hat on S2E24.png Pinkie with pipe S2E24.png|My pipe needs bubble mix... Twilight Sparkle S2E24.png Twilight big grin S2E24.png|Shall we search for clues? Please say yes... Pinkie knows who did it S2E24.png|"No! 'Cause I know who did it!" Rarity & group gasp S2E24.png|Everypony gasp! Oh and also the Griffon and Mule too. Rarity, Fluttershy & Griffon chef S2E24.png|Rarity looks nice with the way her mane covers her right eye. Rainbow Dash calm gaze S2E24.png|Yeah Rainbow Dash looks more annoyed than surprised. Applejack see's weird S2E24.png|Applejack see's some weird stuff going on. Pinkie looking at Gustave S2E24.png|''Gustave''! Gustav as a silent film era villain S2E24.png Gustave going to Pinkie S2E24.png Gustave about to get his hands on MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie doesn't want Gustave to touch MMMM S2E24.png Dastardly Gustave S2E24.png Ouch! S2E24.png Pinkie being angry S2E24.png Get your claws off that cake you cur! S2E24.png|that's quite the saying for this show. Gustave grabbing Pinkie S2E24.png|Squeaky Pie. Gustave tying Pinkie on the train tracks S2E24.png Gustav tying up Pinkie S2E24.png|How would he even? Oh forget it Pinkie looking at train S2E24.png Oh goodness! S2E24.png|And the fate of Miss Pie was never revealed. Razor blade about to destroy MMMM S2E24.png|What a gruesome development this is! Gustave with the conveyor belt S2E24.png Muhu ha ha! S2E24.png Gustave covered in cake icing S2E24.png But it makes no sense S2E24.png|That scenario made absolutely NO SENSE! Pinkie putting pipe at Twilight's cheek S2E24.png|"What do you mean, lowly assistant?" Detective Pinkie Pie S2E24.png|For one thing, if you were tied to the tracks, how are you even here? Pinkie blowing bubbles with her pipe S2E24.png|Hmmm.... an unexpectedly good point... The cake has been bitten S2E24.png|The cake was BITTEN, NOT sliced by a buzzsaw! Pinkie investigating S2E24.png|Pinkie apparently lacks a short term memory, as afterward everyone of her theories still includes the cake being sliced. Pinkie with the likely suspects on the train S2E24.png|The likely suspects on the train. Rainbow Dash just watching S2E24.png|Pinkie is doing something. Pinkie pointing at Joe S2E24.png|"It was Joe!" Donut moving S2E24.png|Wait, where do I see this before? Pony Joe as a double 0 agent S2E24.png|My name is Joe, Donut Joe. Con Mane with a doughnut S2E24.png Pony Joe as James Bond S2E24.png|Licensed to jelly Con Mane with fillies S2E24.png|Shaken, not stirred. Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane's watch S2E24.png|Mission start! Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.PNG|Makes the best table Con Mane about to sneak in S2E24.png Glass cut S2E24.png GadgetS2E24.PNG WatchoutPinkieS2E24.PNG Pinkie Pie looking S2E24.png|Huh, what does this ball thing do? Pinkie Pie affected by gas S2E24.png Pinkie gassed S2E24.png Pinkie gassed 2 S2E24.png Con Mane's bowtie releasing gas S2E24.png Gas revealing the lasers S2E24.png Con Mane using glass to reflect lasers S2E24.png|Why would he use his mouth and hooves when he has magic? Oh well Lasers hitting the MMMM S2E24.png Cake destroyed by lasers S2E24.png Con Mane Gets all the Fillies 2 S2E24.PNG|Oh you studly stallion you! Twilight no laserbeam S2E24.png|"There is no laserbeam security system!" Twilight PINKIE! S2E24.png|"Pinkie!" Oh look its a flying hat. Twilight big, gruff, & messy S2E24.png|"He's big, gruff, and messy!" Joe 'Hey!' S2E24.png|"Hey!" Rarity rather in tuxedo S2E24.png|Rarity stating how Pony Joe will look good in a tuxedo. Flattered Joe S2E24.png|Pony Joe, pleased at the idea that Rarity would find him dapper in a tuxedo. Pinkie looking at mousse moose S2E24.png Pinkie putting hoof at Twilight's mouth S2E24.png Pinkie looking at Mulia S2E24.png Mulia on the train S2E24.png Mulia face close up S2E24.png Mulia Miles in a ninja outfit S2E24.png|move silent, move swift! Pinkie with guard hat S2E24.png Pinkie, Mulia and frying pan S2E24.png Pinkie Pie gets knocked out by a frying pan S2E24.png|BONK! Mulia with a frying pan S2E24.png|Ninja frying pan strike! Mulia wielding sword S2E24.png|Another case of Cartoon Logic: Using a Katana/Ninjato without hands. Mulia with her sword S2E24.png Ninja Mulia about to slice the cake S2E24.png|And now... THE CAKE! HI YAAAA!!! Sword marks S2E24.png|*SLASH SLASH SLASH* Mulia as a ninja S2E24.png|Can you hear it? The voice... OF THE WIND! Twilight look at her S2E24.png|"Look at her!!" Mulia scared S2E24.png|The Memories... Twilight thank you! S2E24.png|"THANK YOU!!" Pinkie looking at Donutopia S2E24.png|Joe's Doughnutopia DeliciousFaces S02E24.png|Aww! Dosen't Dashy look cute here? Rarity & Fluttershy craving éclairs S2E24.png|Rarity and Fluttershy see how yummy the éclairs are. Pinkie with mousse moose S2E24.png Gustave drooling S2E24.png The Friendship Express about to enter a tunnel S2E24.png S2E24_Mousse Destroyed.PNG S2E24_Donughtopia Eaten.PNG S2E24_EClairs eaten.PNG Rarity & group gasp again S2E24.png|The other baked goods are ruined! Pinkie 'I have...' S2E24.png Pinkie '...no idea...' S2E24.png Pinkie '...who do doned it' S2E24.png Twilight takes over the investigation Pinkie talking about the mystery S2E24.png Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E24.png Twilight telling the others S2E24.png Twilight levitating the hats S2E24.png|It's time to switch roles. Twilight switching hats S2E24.png|There we go. Twilight becoming the new detective S2E24.png|Let's solve this crime. Twilight cleaning pipe's mouthpiece S2E24.png|Missed opportunity Twilight blowing bubbles with pipe S2E24.png|Twi has a bubbly personality Pinkie with assistant hat S2E24.png|"You're not accusing me, are you?" Pinkie explaining what happened S2E24.png|"I saw a silhouette in the moonlight!" S2E24Twilight and Pinkie bubbles.png Pinkie retracing her steps S2E24.png Twilight watching Pinkie S2E24.png|Pinkie literally retracing her steps Silhouettes of Pinkie and Twilight S2E24.png|"And then, I chased the culprit down the train towards the caboose..." Twilight and Pinkie at the door S2E24.png|...but when I got there he was gone. " Twilight looking for clues S2E24.png Twilight retrieving envelope from saddlebag S2E24.png Twilight gathers evidence S2E24.png|Evidence gathered from the caboose. Twilight need more evidence S2E24.png Pinkie explaining what happened 2 S2E24.png|"I heard somepony else in the dessert car, and chased them up to the engine." Twilight and Pinkie behind the conductor S2E24.png|"But, when I got there, all I saw was the conductor shoveling coal." Conductor's hat being levitated S2E24.png Twilight checking in conductor's hat S2E24.png Twilight gathering evidence from hat S2E24.png|There is evidence in this hat. Pinkie switching hats S2E24.png|Pinkie wants to be the detective again. Pinkie looking around 1 S2E24.png|I can almost see now. Pinkie looking around 2 S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 3 S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 4 S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 5 S2E24.png Pinkie sleuthing S2E24.png|Searching for clues. Twilight glaring at Pinkie S2E24.png|Just so ya know, Twilight, I would seriously recommend... Pinkie looking at Twilight S2E24.png|...a pedicure... Twilight switching hats again S2E24.png|Better let me handle this. Pinkie explaining what happened 3 S2E24.png|"The curtains mysteriously closed, all on their own." Pinkie explaining what happened 4 S2E24.png Pinkie hitting door S2E24.png Pinkie pointing S2E24.png|"I saw that the portrait by the door was all crooked." Twilight looking at portrait S2E24.png|where's waldo? Twilight looking at portrait closely S2E24.png|"What is that?" Evidence from portrait S2E24.png|The final piece to the puzzle is gathered. Pinkie angry S2E24.png|Pinkie is angry that she did not get to see the clues. Pinkie pointing behind S2E24.png|"I was here guarding the cake the rest of the night." Twilight face S2E24.png|Oh really? Pinkie face S2E24.png|"I slept by the cake the rest of the night." Twilight looking at MMMM S2E24.png|"And when you woke up, half the cake was gone?" Pinkie 'Exactly' S2E24.png|"Exactly!" Revealing the culprits Clue one S2E24.png|Clue one: a BLUE feather! Pinkie Pie pointing at the supposed culprit S2E24.png|Ha! I knew it was you... Pinkie Pie "It's you isn't it!" S2E24.png|... Gustav! Twilight 'He doesn't have blue feathers' S2E24.png|He doesn't HAVE blue feathers... Pinkie Pie searching Gustave for blue S2E24.png|He was dying his feathers! ... or not... Pinkie Pie searching the train S2E24.png|Look up, Pinkie... Rainbow Dash trying to be unnoticed S2E24.png|Hehehe... sucker. Rainbow Dash embarrassed S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash is busted. Rainbow Dash "But I don't even like cake" S2E24.png|"But I don't even like cake...?" Case solved S2E24.png|Okay! Case is solved! Case not solved S2E24.png|Case NOT solved! Twilight's deduction S2E24.png|Deduction of Twilight. Twilight Sparkle "In the envelope" S2E24.png|In the envelope... Clue two S2E24.png|Clue two: a strand of PINK hair! Fluttershy getting nervous S2E24.png|Oho... what is this? Pinkie suspects Rainbow S2E24.png|I knew it! That pink strand came from your rainbow-colored mane! Rainbow Dash "I don't HAVE pink hair in my mane, genius!" S2E24.png|I don't HAVE pink hair in my mane, genius! Pinkie Pie trying to pull Rainbow Dash's mane off S2E24.png|Maybe it's a wig! ... or not... Twilight Sparkle "Common sense, Pinkie!" S2E24.png|Common sense, Pinkie! Fluttershy relieved she wasn't caught S2E24.png|Wait... that's no conductor... Fluttershy disguised as the conductor S2E24.png|... Fluttershy!? Fluttershy is busted S2E24.png|Fluttershy's busted... Pinkie 'So it was you!' S2E24.png|So it was YOU! Pinkie Pie pouncing on Fluttershy S2E24.png|Pinkie pounces! "Will you PLEASE let me finish!?" S2E24.png|Will you PLEASE let me finish!? Twilight Sparkle "One last thing" S2E24.png|There is one last thing bugging me... Rarity's horn glowing S2E24.png|A glowing horn in the darkness... Pinkie Pie unable to see in the darkness S2E24.png|Sorry, no night-vision goggles for you Rarity slamming into the wall S2E24.png|No so great escape... Lost eyelash S2E24.png|What's on the painting? Clue three S2E24.png|Clue three: an EYELASH! Rarity exposed S2E24.png|Rarity, I noticed you changed your mane-style lately... Rarity mane shot S2E24.png|I don't think Twilight is admiring Rarity's new hair do. Rarity is it a crime S2E24.png|"Is it a crime!" Rarity not to S2E24.png|"Why I think it is a crime not to!" Rarity flinch S2E24.png|Revealed! Rarity's natural eye S2E24.png|Rarity's natural eye. Rarity I'm guilty S2E24.png|Eeyup, Rarity's busted. Rarity dramatic pose S2E24.png|Rarity posing for dramatic effect. Rarity they're looking S2E24.png|They're looking right? Rarity oh and I S2E24.png|"Oh and I..." Rarity took bite S2E24.png|"Took a bite out of the cake." Rarity you mad S2E24.png|You mad Twilight? Rarity hear Rainbow Dash confess S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash confesses she too took a bite out of the cake. Rarity "sound so delectable" S02E24.png|"You just made it sound so...Delectable" Rarity smile S2E24.png|Rarity smiling. Rarity & Rainbow Dash eye to eye S2E24.png|Eye to eye with Rainbow Dash. Rarity meant to S2E24.png|"I only meant to take..." Rarity ladylike bite S2E24.png|"A little ladylike bite." Fluttershy was so good S2E24.png|"It was so good!" Rainbow Dash dove in S2E24.png|"Yeah! I just dove right in!" Rarity terribly sorry S2E24.png|"Terribly sorry." Rainbow Dash sorry Pinkie S2E24.png|"Sorry Pinkie." Pinkie with Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow S2E24.png Pinkie 'case is finally solved' S2E24.png|"At least this case is finally solved!" Twilight 'but it isn't' S2E24.png|"But it isn't!" Twilight with the other ruined desserts S2E24.png|What about the other desserts? Pinkie with magnifying glass S2E24.png|One thing to do. "Look for clues." Twilight levitating the detective hat S2E24.png Detective hat about to go on Pinkie's head S2E24.png|You're the detective now, Pinkie. Pinkie happy 2 S2E24.png|Oh yeah. Pinkie jumping S2E24.png Pinkie climbing across her friends S2E24.png Pinkie on top of Mulia, Donut Joe and Gustave S2E24.png Pinkie blowing bubbles S2E24.png Pinkie knows who devoured the desserts S2E24.png|"It was none other than... The baker trio S2E24.png|...the bakers! Pinkie about to reveal the clues S2E24.png|And how did I find out? Pinkie stretching Gustave's moustache S2E24.png|Well, it's because "Gustav has... Pinkie pointing at mousse on Gustave's moustache S2E24.png|...mousse in his moustache!" Pinkie and Joe S2E24.png|"And Joe... Pinkie pointing at eclairs on Joe's hair S2E24.png|...has éclairs in his hair!" Pinkie stretching Mulia's cheek S2E24.png|"And Mulia has... Pinkie shaking off the sprinkles from Mulia's cheek S2E24.png|...sprinkles in her wrinkles!" Mulia's cheek after being stretched S2E24.png Gustave apologising to Mulia S2E24.png Bakers with their destroyed desserts S2E24.png|Now how can we enter the competition? Pinkie 'I think we can fix that' S2E24.png|"I think we can fix that." DisembarkingS2E24.PNG Epilogue The bakers with the dessert not revealed yet S2E24.png Pinkie about to reveal dessert S2E24.png The top of the combined desserts S2E24.png|That looks so tasty. Okay, now I'm hungry. Judges S2E24.png The judges' reaction to the dessert S2E24.png|Astoundingly, delightfully, delicious-looking dessert! Dessert receiving a blue medal S2E24.png|If only Applejack would have received the same medal as that dessert several episodes ago. Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Princess Celestia enticed by cake S2E24.png|Princess Celestia only has one word in her mind right now. "YUM!" CelestiaHappyS2E24.PNG Twilight giving Celestia cake S2E24.png Pinkie about to eat the cake S2E24.png Princess Celestia & Twilight awaiting Pinkie S2E24.png|Princess Celestia see's somepony jump high in the air. Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png|Her mouth is a yawning void... Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S2E24.png|Gum gum balooooon! Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png|Wicked bad tummy aches aplenty, you can be sure of that eventuality. Everypony laughing S2E24.png|Pudgy Pie! Category:Season 2 episode galleries